pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
PriTopia Ensemble's Debut Live
Performance Info (I'll add the colors when I'm bothered xDDDDD) Idols: Mizuki Hoshizora (center), Shion Todo, Chiharu, Rinne and Reika Kasugano Song: What a Fairytale Paradise!! Coords: (Main) Dream Jewel Cyalume Charm Coord (Mizuki) Floral Bouquet Cyalume Charm Coord (Reika and Shion) Champagne Rose Cyalume Coord (Rinne and Chiharu) (During solo parts) Precious Mermaid Coord (Reika) Soul Marionette Coord (Aikatsu Coord) (Shion) Moonlit Classical Flower Coord (Aikatsu Coord) (Rinne) Thumbelina Bouquet Coord (Aikatsu Coord) (Chiharu) Cyalume: Dream Sapphire Cyalume Charm Coord (Mizuki) Dream Emerald Cyalume Charm Coord (Shion) Aqua Coco Flower Cyalume Coord (Chiharu) Rainbow Diva Cyalume Coord (Reika) Star Platinum Style Seventh Coord (Rinne) Coord Change Meganee: Scan the appropriate number of MyTickets for your coord. You can scan Friend Tickets too. Coord Change Start! Meganee: Mizuki is going back to her coord from the ParaQueen Cup. Mizuki: Dream Jewel Cyalume Charm Coord! Min'na mo egao! Meganee: Shion-chan and Reika-chan are going with a floral coord. The rainbow flowers are gorgeous! Shion and Reika: Floral Bouquet Cyalume Charm Coord! igo! (Shion) Yay! (Reika) Meganee: Rinne-chan and Chiharu-chan have golden flowers instead. Good luck in your debut live! Rinne and Chiharu: Champagne Rose Cyalume Coord! Happy-naru! (Rinne) Chiru~ (Chiharu) Live Mizuki: Yaho! Shion: We are... Chiharu: PriTopia Emsemble! Rinne: We're going to return PriPara to normal! Reika: Please support us! (Audience Cheers) Dream Theater Live, Switch On! (Out-of-this-world aura from Rinne and Reika appears) Umi no soko kara miagetara ohisama Nami ni awasete yureteiru terashite yo nante subarashī uso yo janai shōmei shimasu yo Kimi no uta nara subete shomei suru Kono chansu wa nogasanai hitomi ni utsushita shinjitsu wo te ni shite Misshon kuria Haruka ginga koete sore wa tsuki no megumi Uchū ni wa watashinoie Odocchaou tsuki no akari de Hikari saku hanabira Arittake no egao de kotaeyou Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni Airy Change! Original Airy! (Everyone gets their own wings and their Cyalume Coords glow gold) Sekai sae kaeru yo Howatto・a・ fearītēru・ paradaisu!! Prism Live! (An orchestral Prism Live appears with Mizuki conducting, Shion on drums, Chiharu on flute, Rinne on guitar and Reika on keyboard) Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni Number 1: Cool and Star Splash! (Cool=Mizuki and Shion, Star=Rinne, Reika and Chiharu who is part premium) Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni Number 2: Royal Emperor Dance! (Extra stars and crowns) Hora merodī wo tsubasa ni Number 3: Premium Stardust Shower! Perfect! (The comets are silver-ish) Hoshi e hoshi e todoke! (Mizuki and Rinne only) Number 4: Golden Arc Fantasy! Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni (Mizuki and Rinne only) ' Number 5: Eternal Big Bang! Fairytale Paradise!' Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni (All 5): Prism Act: Glamorous Fairytale Utopia! Sekai sae kaeru yo Howatto・a・ fearītēru・ paradaisu!! (A rainbow bell appears) Shion and Reika: Place everyone's pure dreams on this bell! (What Sophy and Falulu said) Rinne and Chiharu: Everyone's dreams have become one! (Shion and Laala said in Dressing Flower) Mizuki: Resound! Paradise Bell! Pictures ^^ PriTopia Mizuki.png PriTopia Shion.png PriTopia Chiharu.png PriTopia Rinne.png PriTopia Reika.png Category:Ivanly912 Category:Mizuki's Shows Category:Shion's Shows Category:Chiharu's Shows Category:Rinne's Shows Category:Reika's Shows Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016